


No Longer Alone

by phoebemaybe



Series: Jon & Dany in Winterfell [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany Meets Ghost, Dany meets the Stark kids, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: Dany's first night at Winterfell leads to talks of dream lovers and loneliness. Two lonely people coming together, fall in love and are lonely no more.





	No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever Jonerys fic. I took inspiration from lines found in the books about Dany dreaming of a mysterious lover (A Clash of Kings) and the one about her feeling alone despite having her captain in bed with her (A Dance With Dragons). Enjoy~

The mother of Dragons was cold, so very cold and she was _never_ cold. Having spent her whole life in the South, across the narrow sea where the weather was hot and the days were long, the North and its snow was the polar opposite. The cold desert nights could not even compare to the rigid, snowy blizzards of the North. Even the fire and blood of the dragons coursing through her veins seemed to be momentarily doused out by the chill of winter. She shivered atop her horse as it trotted along the Kingsroad towards Winterfell.

"You must be excited to be returning home."

"I am. I can’t believe I’m going to see Arya and Bran again. They must have grown so much." Jon smiled at her. His eyes were twinkling with elation. Dany felt her heart beat stutter. He looked so happy, almost beautiful even. Smiles looked good on him, she decided.

"I'm very happy for you." Dany felt the urge to let go of the reigns and reach out her hand to clutch his, to share his excitement through touch.

"I can't wait for them to meet you as well. They'll like you, especially Arya. As a child, she loved to read about Targaryen dragon riders and their heroic battles." 

"Hmm… I suppose we’ll find out soon.”

Ahead of them, the castle doors of Winterfell loomed. The king of the North was home. Upon their arrival, he dismounted his horse as fast as he could to embrace his awaiting family, hugging a petite brunette to him so tightly that she was lifted off her feet. A red haired girl and a boy in a chair watched on. Dany saw the beaming grin stretching across Jon's usually brooding, stoic features. The smiles they've shared thus far were sweet but never this unbidden and free. It made her heart soar, almost as if she could feel his joy, making her crave to see more smiles like that, especially ones coaxed to the surface by her. 

"Your grace, welcome to Winterfell. I am Jon's sister, Sansa Stark and this is our brother Bran." The red haired girl greeted Dany with a curt nod. 

"Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Sansa. Pleasure to meet you both." Dany nodded at the two of them with a courteous smile. As their eyes met, she noticed Bran staring at her with a contemplative look on his face, like he had something to reveal. From Sansa, she could sense the distrust radiating from the girl. It was evident that the Starks still held resentment towards what her father did to their family but she hoped that they would not judge her for her father's actions and in time, come to accept her for her own capabilities, for who she was, just like Jon did. 

"So, you're our new queen? Do you really ride dragons?" 

"Arya! Do show some respect!" Jon chastised his little sister. 

"It's alright. Yes, I am and I do. The dragons are my children. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Arya." This young girl with a cheeky glint in her green eyes was just as straightforward and blunt as Jon. Unlike her sister, she seemed genuinely pleased to meet her new queen. 

"That's incredible! However, I am not a lady. It's a pleasure to meet you, your grace." Arya stated with a slight bow and a grin. Dany had a feeling she would be quite comfortable around this girl and maybe even come to like her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a few more introductions and reunions of handshakes and warm hugs, it was time to meet the representatives of the houses in the North. The great hall was filled with Jon's banner men. Some of them eyed her with awe and wonder, the only remaining Targaryen alive in their midst; others eyed her warily and even hatefully as she sat with her fingers clasped together on her lap beside their king, not trusting a foreign queen to truly be here to assist them. Murmurs of discontent could be heard whispered about the room, increasing in volume, only to be silenced by the scraping of a chair against the hard wood floor as the king of the North stood up.

"Look, I know it's hard to accept a Southern ruler, but we need all the help we can get if we want to survive." Jon paused to regard his people. "We don't have time for disagreements! The Night King and his army are approaching the Wall as we speak. Queen Daenerys is here to offer her help and we will accept it gratefully. Did I make myself clear?" His accented voice echoed throughout the room.

It was at this moment that Dany realized that this solemn man of few words was truly a great leader. His sincere, severe tone of speech and firm words implored a sense of authority that made people want to agree with him. However, would they riot against their king now for bending his knee to her? Dany gazed at the faces of the people in front of her with bated breath, watching the cogs churning in their heads. Eventually, to her relief, resounding 'Ayes!' echoed throughout the room. Dany’s presence was accepted, albeit begrudgingly but it was a start at least. She hoped that after the war was over, she'd gain the full support of these people by proving herself worthy of their allegiance. 

Regally rising from her seat, the mother of dragons glanced up at the king of the North, giving him a nod as thanks before addressing the room. "I am thankful for your cooperation, my lords and ladies. I promise you I will do my best to aid you. We will survive this Long Night. Now, shall we begin the tactical discussion?" Over the next few hours, strategies were shared and debated and planned for the upcoming battle of the living versus the dead.

As the hours went by, the sun went down, the sky grew dark and the flames in the hearth had burnt down to glowing embers. Weary faces could be seen around the room. Jon noticed Dany suppressing a yawn beside him also. The long day of travel was getting to her. She needed to rest and so did he and everyone else. "Alright, it's getting late. We'll pick this up tomorrow." Jon dismissed his people to their rooms for supper and rest for the night. The people began trickling out of the room without much hesitation.

"Shall we head to your chambers, your grace?" Missandei approached her queen.

"No, I wish to take a walk and have a look around the castle. You may take your leave. Go get some rest. I'm sure you and Grey Worm have many things to talk about." Dany jerked her head towards the Unsullied soldier lingering by the door and watched in amusement as a blush spread across her dear friend's cheeks. 

"Very well, I'm sure the king in the North will take good care of you. Have a good night, your grace." Missandei teased back with a knowing smirk at Dany and a quick nod to Jon who was trying unsuccessfully to appear disinterested in their conversation, before striding towards the door and ushering Grey Worm out. Finally, it was just the king and queen left.

Now that it was just the two of them alone, the palpable tension was rising rapidly, the atmosphere around them growing gradually amorous. They haven't had the time to relish in each other's company since docking at White Harbour. Every night since their first passionate tryst aboard her ship, they've spent them together, in each other's arms, making love or some nights just talking. They traded stories about their lives, talked about anything and everything or nothing at all, content with lying together listening to the waves splashing against the ship. The last time they laid together seemed like a lifetime ago. Frankly, they both missed those quiet moments together. Moments that allowed them the just be Jon and Dany.

Dany let her eyes drift up to meet Jon's. They were coal black windows to his soul staring deeply into her own with utter adoration and tender longing, the very same looks he's given her since the day they met and every other time he thought she wasn't paying attention to him. Doreah told her, long ago, love comes in at the eyes. In his eyes, Dany could see it so clearly it made her breath catch. Without breaking eye contact, she twined her fingers with his, his warm hand engulfing her smaller one. The contact alone chased away any trace of cold in her body and replaced it with a warmth spreading from her chest and out to her limbs. It bubbled up, traveling to her face, bringing a silly grin and a giddy giggle with it to her lips. Jon wore a matching grin on his face as he leant forward, resting his forehead against hers. They relished in their closeness, feeling that ever-present connection between them strengthening once more. 

"Did I hear you mention something about a walk, my queen? Or was that just an excuse to spend time with me?" Jon teased.

"You heard correctly. And maybe that as well." Dany replied slipping her other hand into his.

"Well I'm glad because I want you to meet a friend of mine." Jon gave her hands a little tug and began pulling her towards the door. "Come on. I haven't seen him since we arrived. Let's go find him, my queen." 

"Who is this person? And to meet this late in the evening?" Dany asked as they exited the great hall, heading towards the now empty courtyard. 

"I didn't say he was a person. There he is! Come here boy!" Jon let go of her hand and crouched down with his arms outstretched. Dany watched in amazement as a huge, white dire wolf with glowing blood red eyes bounded over to them. 

"I've missed you so much, boy! Have you been good?" Jon laughed, embracing his furry friend who was bestowing him with slobbery kisses. Dany sniggered at the sight. Seeing Jon this happy made him look so much younger and carefree. She loved it. 

"Ghost, I have someone very important I want you to meet. She is our queen. Don't go pouncing on her, you hear me?" Ghost let out a whine as if declaring his disappointment. Jon looked back at his queen and reached out for her hand to pull her closer to him. "Your grace, this is Ghost, my dire wolf. He's been a loyal friend and companion since I was a boy." 

"Hello, Ghost. It's so great to meet you." Dany ran her fingers through his thick white fur. It looked almost luminescent under the moonlight and so very soft. Ghost panted and wagged his tail at her touch. He reminded her of her dragons when they were little, leaning into her touch and purring as she stroked their heads. 

"They used to call him the runt of the litter because of his snow white coat and red eyes." Jon scratched the patch of skin between Ghost's ears. "He may be different but he's beautiful, Jon." Dany exclaimed. Jon nodded. "Aye, that he is." Ghost barked, seemingly agreeing with their compliments towards his appearance.

After playing with Ghost for a while more, Jon stood up and turned to face Dany. "Shall I escort you back to your chambers? You must be famished." As soon as the word escaped his lips, her stomach let out an unladylike grumble. Jon laughed as the edge of his thumb caressed the apple of her cheek. "You dare laugh at your queen? I could send you to Drogon as his next meal." Dany said with a huff, compelling herself not to give in, not to melt at his touch.

No man had ever made her feel this way, almost like a young woman her age should. Happy and in love with a suitor. The cruel reality of life made her build a wall around her heart, forcing her to grow up too fast, too soon. Dany learnt the hard way, being vulnerable would only get you hurt. Never trust anyone other than yourself. If she wanted to claim the iron throne, she couldn't afford any vulnerability. With Jon however, she knew it was okay to let her guard down for a while because he understood what she went through, how far she's come and how much further she wanted to reach. Even without her permission, this White Wolf with his honourable ways and warm eyes, tore down her walls and crept into her heart, making a home in there alongside the dragon within. 

"You wouldn't. You care for me too deeply, Dany." 

_Dany._

A nickname her brother Viserys gave her all those years ago when they were children. He was her big brother whom she trusted, who she thought cared about her wellbeing. Even after so long, it still hurt. He was her only remaining family and he abused her and sold her like a broodmare when her body was no longer a child's, in the pretence of wanting to get them home. In hindsight, looking back now, she supposed she had to be thankful for what Viserys did, for all that happened to her. It got her to where she was now. When Jon called her by that nickname that though, it only brought about feelings of affection, sweetness, erasing the emotions they used to invoke, emotions associated with the pain of betrayal. 

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Jon Snow. Women are unpredictable creatures." She ran a finger along his scruffy cheek. Jon took hold of her hand and placed a kiss to her palm. "You couldn't be more right. Come, let's get some food in you." Together, they walked hand in hand in the dark of night to her chambers with Ghost trailing along behind them.

 

* * *

 

A supper of lamb and potatoes with gravy was devoured and washed down with glasses of blackberry wine. Wanting to spend more time together but not wanting to call upon the castle help and risk the whole Northern kingdom knowing about their newly blossoming relationship, they had to stop by the kitchens to "acquire" Jon's supper and sneak it to Dany's chamber. The lovers reclined against the headboard of the bed, bellies full, huddled under fur blankets to keep the chill at bay. In the hearth a roaring fire blazed, providing pleasant warmth to the room. Ghost dozed in front of it, snoring quietly. 

"Will you be staying the night?" This would be Dany's first night at Winterfell and she did not want to spend it alone. She's missed not sharing a bed with Jon; she desired his warm body beside hers. His presence made her feel safe. He made her feel less.... alone.

"Do you want me to, my queen?"

"I would like it very much if you did." Dany turned on her side to face him.

Jon smiled as he lifted his right arm to welcome her into his embrace. "Then I will stay the night with you." Dany cuddled into his arms enthusiastically, laying a palm atop his chest and tucking her face into the crook of his neck.

"Good." _And preferably every night as well_ , she thought to herself. 

It was too soon in their relationship to be talking about things like marriage, even though Tyrion would definitely encourage it. A military alliance between a king and a queen would be beneficial in her quest to secure the seven kingdoms. But, for now, she would just enjoy as much time with him as she could because who knew what the outcome of the impending war would be. 

He smelled of leather, snow, pine and sweat, but most of all he smelled of home, a place she could belong. Her whole life was spent moving constantly from place to place, it would be nice to settle somewhere for a change. Finding home in a person was definitely not something she foresaw happening in her future anymore after the loss of Drogo. Until, she met the King in the North. Someone who frustrated her to no end but intrigued her so much at the same time, who quickly evolved into someone she could not imagine losing, someone whom she treasured dearly.

"What are you thinking about, Dany?"

"I'm thinking about you." 

"And may I ask what about me?"

Dany pushed herself up to look into his eyes. "Did you know, in the past, sometimes at night, I would dream about a faceless lover?"

"And this is related to me how?" Jon narrowed his eyes at his queen, not sure where she was going with this conversation. 

"If you would let me finish please!" Dany rolled her eyes at the very attractive but oh so vexing man lying by her side.

"My apologies. Do continue."

"Some nights, a dream lover would appear. He was always shrouded in shadow. I could never see his face, but I knew he was handsome and close to my age." Dany lay back down against Jon's side, wrapping an arm around his neck. 

"You see, there were times that even with a lover to warm my bed and followers and advisors accompanying me, I'm not too sure why, but I've always felt alone in this world. Something told me the person that I truly needed was out there, somewhere and no one but that person out there could complete me. All the people around me was not this special person whom I’ve yet to meet." Jon twirled a lock of her hair round his finger as he listened. 

"What I remember distinctly from those dreams was a feeling of completion, deep in my heart. When he lay with me, the feeling of loneliness left for a while. That is until I woke. Despite being a very short respite, it still felt good. Even if he was just an image conjured up by my unconscious mind. " She smiled wistfully as she recounted the dreams of her mystery lover. 

Dany shifted even closer to Jon so that they were chest-to-chest and the tips of their noses brushing against one another. "This relates to you, because I experience the same sensation every time when I'm with you. That feeling of completion my dream lover brought me. Could my mystery lover have been you all along, Jon Snow?" 

Jon shuddered, feeling the wisps of her warm breathe against his lips as she spoke. Looking into her mesmerizing lilac eyes, he whispered: "I'm not sure, Dany. I can't peer into that stunning mind of yours to identify him." Jon tapped the tip of his index finger against her forehead. "But, I am extremely glad that I could chase away some of your loneliness. I understand how that feels, to be surrounded by so many people and still feel lonesome." 

"Really?"

"Absolutely, my queen. I've always been somewhat of an outsider. As you know, being a bastard your whole life does that to you. Having my siblings, my brothers of the Night’s Watch around me didn't do much to fill this… empty hole in my heart. Something was always missing, like my heart was reserving the space for someone." As he spoke, his fingertips began tracing nonsensical patterns on Dany’s back.

"That’s how it’s always been, until I met you, my queen. This space, in here?" He lifted her hand and placed it on his scarred chest, directly above where his heart beat strong. "Seems to have been filled."

"Do you think we were destined to meet, Jon?" All the suffering would have been worth it, if it meant meeting someone who was your equal in every way, who respected you, who shared your ideals, who wasn’t afraid to point out your mistakes and loved you for you, inside and out completely. 

 _A soulmate._  

"I'm not much for prophecies or fate." Jon threaded his fingers through her silver locks, stroking through the curls. Without her tight braids, the silver strands cascaded like a luscious, silky, wavy, moon kissed waterfall, down her back and around them both like a curtain. "All I know is, meeting you was the best thing to happen in my life, in a very long time. Thanks to you, I don't feel alone anymore. So, thank you, Dany." 

His heartfelt confession struck a chord in her heart bringing forth tears to her eyes. Dany let out a wet chuckle as her heart swelled with love. She couldn't resist closing the distance between their lips, kissing him deeply, prying his lips apart and delving her tongue into his mouth to intertwine with his. Their tongues danced and battled hungrily, never getting enough of the remnant taste of sweet blackberry wine and a distinct flavour uniquely their own. When air became essential, the lovers broke apart reluctantly, panting, faces flushed, with breathless laughter and smiles of mirth quirking at their kiss-swollen lips. 

"I am so very happy that you walked into my life, Jon Snow." Dany nudged his nose gently with hers. "Let's vow to enjoy the happy moments that come by, however fleeting they might be."

"Aye. I promise. We'll do it together." 

"Yes. Together."

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you guys liked this. This was a slightly tricky fic to write. Do drop me a comment if possible? i'd like to know what you guys thought about my first attempt at Jonerys. :) Thanks for reading! XD


End file.
